Schizophrenia
by Tobi's-One-And-Only
Summary: When A schizophrenic girl who has never read Homestuck before starts to hallucinate Gamzee all the time...how will she and her Homestuck obsessed friend react? Read to find out! Rated T for language.
1. It all started this morning

**Alright….this idea just sorta came to me…one of my first homestuck fics…..but yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa… :P I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (KARKAT MODE ACTIVATED XD ) WELL…I GUESS I OWN THE PERSON? HUEHUEHUEHUE I BETTER…..MY PERSON…..THAT I MADE UP…..MINE. SHE MINE. **

I stared at my window, watching the little droplets of water run down the glass. It was raining as usual. It had been at least several weeks since I had last seen a sunny day….but I was used to it. It rained all the time where I live….no big deal.

I was spacing out again. Lately I have been doing a lot of that. I guess it's just part of what I'm going through….and always will be going through.

I sighed and stood up from my bed. I pulled an oversized black hoodie over my shirt and took a few moments to look at myself in the mirror before I left for school. Like always, my short red hair was in a ponytail with several loose strands hanging by the side of my face. The only makeup I cared to wear was my black eyeliner and sometimes just a bit of mascara. I wasn't too much of a makeup person. Unlike some of the people at my school who look like their face is covered with layers and layers of the stuff.

I grabbed my IPod and took it off the charger. While heading downstairs I plugged in my headphones and put them into my ears. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the small bottle on the counter that had my medicine inside. Frowning at how light it was…I shook it. Nothing.

"Great….just fucking great." I said sarcastically and set it back down. I wrote a quick note for my mom, telling her she needs to call in and order more, and left it by the bottle. "She'll read it when she gets home…"

I guess I could cope with my schizophrenia for the day. I _do _consider myself luckier than others with the disease…I don't have it as bad as them. Just the occasional voices…or sounds. I rarely see things….but when I do I try hard to ignore them. It's hard though. It's hard to ignore the voices in my head. They tell me things like….'_their laughing at you…don't you hear them?' _or _'Why did you do that? You look so stupid.' _Of course there are worse things they have said...but I'd rather not remember…I just want to forget. Another thing that is hard to ignore is when they argue….or talk among themselves. A lot of times, it gives me a headache. I just want to yell and scream for them to stop. I never do. Everyone in my family already thinks I'm a freak. I can never say what I'm feeling to anyone.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I started to space out again. I had about five minutes to get to my bus stop. I grabbed my purple binder, put it in my backpack, and headed out the door. I slung the bag over my shoulder and pulled my hood up. It wasn't raining as hard….just sprinkling now.

I started walking. The bus stop is only few blocks away from my house. I sped up my pace so I would be able to make it in time. I sure as hell didn't want to walk all the way to school in this weather…It looks as if it will start pouring again at any moment.

My music is loud...I feel as if I can sometimes drown out everything…get away from the world. I love my music.

About half way there, I felt someone poke my shoulder. I pulled out one of my headphones and turned to look behind me, only to see no one. I sighed and turned back around. I put my headphone back in…but not before I heard the quiet 'Honk' coming from behind me. I didn't think much of it. The voices usually don't make a lot of sense anyway.

I walked across the street, just in time for the bus. I got into the back of the line just as it pulled up. Eventually everyone in front of me was inside and had gotten themselves situated in their seats, sitting with their friends. Talking…laughing….complaining about having to wake up early. As I stepped up into the bus, out of the corner of my eye…I could swear I saw someone standing beside the stop sign. From what I saw, He was tall…and had…horns maybe? I blinked a few times. He was gone. I frowned as I walked down the aisle and chose a seat in the back.

"So today is going to be one of _those_ days…" I thought to myself. Just a stressful day of people giving me odd looks because I about have a heart attack because of something they can't see. They don't understand how real these things are to me. If only they knew what it was liked to be stalked by something that looked evil as fuck. Having no one understand when you break down in the middle of class because of all the voices in your head trying to convince you that the world is against you. And some days….you think they are right.

I turned up my music and stared out the window. My prediction was correct! It was now pouring. The sound of rain hitting the roof of the bus was almost louder than my music. I ignored it and stared off into space. It didn't seem too much longer until we pulled into the school parking lot and came to a stop right outside the doors.

I stood and got into the aisle and waited for everyone to get off the bus. Before I got off something caught my eye. The thing I saw earlier was staring at me in the reflection of the driver's mirror. I gasped and quickly got off the bus. I now had a clear image of what it looked like.

His hair was messy…sorta looking like he had just got out of bed. He had tall orange horns…they faded to yellow towards the top. It seemed as if he was wearing face paint…but hell…it might of just been what he actually looked like. He also had a somewhat odd derpy grin on his face, showing off his many sharp teeth.

I shook my head, trying to get the image to go away. He wasn't all too scary looking, but I still don't like the fact that it's following me around.

I was lost in my thoughts for several minutes before one of my only friends said my name….for the third time. I snapped out of it and looked at her.

My friend Alexia was looking at me with a worried expression "Katie, what the hell is wrong?"

"I uh…Nothing…" Was my reply as I looked down at my shoes.

She frowned more, "Are you having another _'bad_' day? Do you want to talk about it? It's not good to keep all that shit in ya know…"

I sighed, "If you feel like skipping first hour with me, I could explain what going on." She nodded her head and put an arm around me as we headed down the hallway.

"Well, since it's a bad day for you…why bother being in this hell anyway? It's full of stuck up bitches…" She replied as she wiped a strand of her colorfully dyed hair out of her face.

I looked over at her, "I…I really shouldn't be skipping an entire day. Where would we go anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, "Listen…You can't concentrate anyway…what's the point? How about we go down to a gas station, get a ton food, walk around town all day, all while you explain what's happening?"

I thought about it for a moment. It seemed like quite a good idea…a lot better than staying here…suffering through math and science. "You know what? Why fucking not?" I said with a small smile on my face.

She smiled back and we made our way out of the building just as the warning bell rang.

We were nearing the gas station when I thought I had heard the 'Honk' again….in fact…every few minutes I would hear it. No too loud though….just as if someone said it from across a room. We headed into the small building and I watched as Alexia ran over to find herself a bottle of Faygo. She was obsessed with the drink ever since she started reading Homestuck. I think it's a web comic…or something. I promised I would read it…but I just haven't gotten around to it yet.

I sat at a table by the window as I waited for her to come back. Eventually she made her way over and slid a bottle of Faygo over to me. "DRINK THE WICKED ELIXIR!" She half yelled while she opened hers and started drinking it.

"Gosh…You make it sound so….Hell…I don't even know."

She about choked on it as she laughed a bit. "Hah! Funny! So anyway," She begun as she sat across from me, "What's going on?"

"Well, it started this morning. My mom forgot to fill my fucking prescription. I was headed down to the bus stop when I swear to god I felt someone poke me. I wanted to turn and yell at them…because I FUCKING HATE WHEN PEOPLE POKE ME!" I began as I tried not to yell….but seriously don't poke.

I watched as she nodded her head and pretended to write things down like a therapist. "Anyway….I took a headphone out and turned. NO ONE! Well….I did hear someone say Honk…"

She smiled a bit to herself, "Hehe….honk…er…continue."

I looked at her oddly but continued, "I got to the bus stop…saw some freaky looking devil guy…and got inside. Then when I was about to get off…I saw him again! In the driver's mirror….staring at me with his derpy face…oh and I am hearing honk as we speak"

By now she was staring at me. "Are you….making this up…trying to…mess with me?"

I half glared at her, "NO!"

She held her hands up in defense, "Gee….sorry…but have you read homestuck yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. What does this have to do with anything?!"

"It's just….hard to explain." She replied as she reached into her bag and rummaged for a piece of paper and a pencil.

I watched and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Well," She begun as she handed them to me, "Since you can draw...please draw what he looks like?"

"I guess I could…" I said while gripping the pencil.

She watched as I drew what I remembered of him. I finished five minutes later and slid the paper over to her. "Here."

She stared, "This is Gamzee…."

I frowned, "Who….?"

She pulled out her phone and shoved it in my face, "Is this him?!" She asked while she showed me her background.

I nodded quietly. That was exactly what I had saw. Her background was the weird thing I saw called Gamzee. He was holding a club like thing with some rainbow crap on it. "Is that a Homestuck character?" I asked while she pulled her phone back.

She nodded her head. "Oh my fuck. Is…..Is it bad that I wish I were you?"

I looked at her oddly again, "Believe me. You don't want to be me."

**OKAY OKAY….THIS is the first chapter….sort of a slow start….BELEIVE ME WHEN I SAY IT WILL GET BETTER! But maybe tell me what you liked? Or told me what to fix or something? Any help at all would be appreciated :3 **


	2. Honk

**ALRIGHT~ HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! Glad y'all like it so far :) I OWN NOTHING! X3 (MY MUSIC PLAYLIST FOR THIS FANFIC THOUGH….:D ) (DON'T OWN THAT EITHER… ;-; ) dun own Mozilla Firefox either…..(reasons…you will see)  
**

I watched as Alexia chugged the rest of her Faygo.

"So you can drink that in five minutes…..while I have yet to open mine?"

"Mmmhhmm~!" She replied as she threw the empty bottle into the nearest garbage.

I unscrewed the cap of my red Faygo while I watched as Alexia dug around in her bag. After a few moments she found a five dollar bill and went to go get herself another. I sipped on mine while I looked out the window at all the passing cars. I watched all the people walking by. Some had umbrellas…others were getting completely soaked by the rain.

When Alexia came back, she shoved a Faygo into her bag and stood up. "Ready to go?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I hope you paid for that."

She laughed to herself, "Of course! I wouldn't just….steal a Faygo. I could if I wanted to….but…let's go."

I stood and grabbed my backpack. "Whatever you say…" I said and watched as she slid five dollars into her pocket.

Soon we were outside and heading down the sidewalk. Just as Alexia had said, most of the day was spent wandering around town. I was a bit surprised when nothing else strange had happened.

She walked me to my house around the time I would have gotten home if I had actually gone to school. We said our goodbyes and I stepped inside. I put my backpack down in the hall and stepped out of my completely soaked-through shoes. These old sneakers were probably not the best thing to wear in the rain. I walked down a hallway and towards the kitchen. I checked the counter and noticed my note hadn't been touched.

"Mom….?" I called out as I looked around. I didn't get a reply. Sighing, I headed upstairs. I walked down the long hallway towards my room, but first stopped at my brother's door.

"Jacob, where's mom?"

He and his friend were sitting on the floor playing a video game. Without looking up he replied, "She's staying late for work."

"Oh….okay."

My brother was two years older than me….and we looked nothing alike. He had dark hair and green eyes, while I had light red hair and brown eyes.

Anyhow, I headed down to the end of the hall and opened my door. I didn't bother to turn on the light as I went over to my closet. The first thing I did was change into some dry clothes. Afterwards I plugged in my IPod to charge, then stepped over to my computer and sat in the spinny chair. I spun around in circles while waiting for it to turn on.

Soon the only light in my room was the computer screen (not including the light from the window). I opened up my internet browser. I used Mozilla Firefox…but I had renamed it Godzilla Flamewolf. The reason for that was because my history teacher said it wrong one day….I thought it was pretty funny. But anyway, I decided to see who this 'Gamzee' really was. I searched him and scanned through the results. Finally I clicked on his MSPA Wiki.

Skimming through it, I sorta got a feel for who he was.

"Well then…." I said as I clicked the back button. "So….odd."

Lastly, I decided to look up pictures. There was quite a bit of results and I scrolled down and looked at almost all of them. There was a lot of interesting fan art by amazing artists who I wish I could draw like. Not too much longer….I was lost in my thoughts.

**_Moments later _**

"What's with all those motherfuckin' pictures of me?"

That voice. I don't even know how to explain it…but I did know that it had come from right behind me.

I was snapped out of the daze I was in, and my eyes widened. I stared forward at the computer screen….sorta not wanting to turn around….but I did anyway.

There he was. Gamzee was lying on my bed, looking straight at me. His dark hair was messy as always. His expression was relaxed as his gaze wandered to my computer screen. I was speechless. I didn't even know what I was feeling. Was it…nervousness? Excitement? A mixture of both? Whatever it was…it quickly faded into anger.

"Get off my bed and leave."

He sat up and tilted his head, "Did I up and do something wrong?"

I didn't answer his question, "I said get out! I don't fucking want you here!"

This time he got off my bed stood in front of me, "Oh shit, bro….I was thinking about chillin' here for a while"

I looked up at him…noticing how tall he was…"Well you can't!" I was starting to get annoyed.

He seemed slightly confused, "Wait….so why fucking not?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because EVERY TIME something like you shows up, I end up getting fucking depressed! You guys are always pointing out all my flaws…yelling at me….telling me to do things I KNOW I SHOULDN'T do! I am not in the FUCKING MOOD to deal with it! I have school to worry about! BESIDES! EVERYONE ALREADY THINKS I'M CRAZY! You will only make things worse!" I glared at him for a moment before noticing. '_Huh? Was he ignoring me?!'_

"Did you even hear a fucking word I said?!"

He looked at me and a small grin formed, "What? Sorry, must have been spacing motherfuckin out or something. If it's not too much trouble, can you all up and repeat that?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Ugh….can you just…go?" I asked as I sat on my bed. I was starting to get a small headache.

"I guess if ya really want me to." He seemed a bit disappointed, but moments later he had his 'derpy' smile again. "See ya later, motherfucker!"

And just like that, he was gone. I smiled in relief and closed my eyes. I'm not exactly sure why I had gotten_ so_ angry. He _did_ seem better than other hallucinations I have had….though I haven't had very many.

Maybe if I just….took a small nap…this headache would go away. Yea…a nap seemed like a nice idea. I laid down and got comfortable. Soon I was starting to dose off when…

"Honk."

**OHMAHGAWD TERRIBLE GAMZEE….sorry. I try. This is shorter than I wanted it to be….but I like where I ended it. Hope you all still enjoy the story…. :P **


	3. Miracles

**ALRIGHT! MORE PEOPLE LIKE THIS? AND I'M BACK TO KARKAT MODE… -.- I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT THE CAPS...I DUN OWN ANYTHING…..SO…LETS GET THIS CHAPTER GOING! :D **

I opened my eyes quickly to see Gamzee sitting cross-legged at the end of my bed. I groaned and sat up.

"I thought you left…!"

"I did…but I came back! I told you I would motherfuckin see ya later."

I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to. I glanced over at the clock to see three minutes had passed. Technically…it was later. After a moment I decided; if he wasn't going away…I might as well make the best of it…until I get my medicine that is.

"Okay, okay...I guess I can't argue with that. So what exactly d-" I was interrupted by my phone going off.

_'You can dig so deep for scars. You never knew you mind was dark~ Come on and breathe with me, oh! Breath with me, ooh~! Well I know you're-' _

I picked up my phone and answered. **(Person who guesses the song gets imaginary skittles!) **

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"KATIE!" Begun Alexia…she seemed happy. Like always. "Since its Friday night and all…wanna come over? We can chill in my room…or anywhere. My parents are out of town."

"Uh…I'll have to tell my mo-"

Gamzee stepped closer to the phone and cut in on my conversation (or tried to anyway), "SUP MOTHERFUCKER? WHATS ALL UP AND HAPPENING AT THE HIVE?" **(blame my friend for that line -.-) **

I glared, "Dammit Gamzee! She can't fucking hear you! Uh….anyway, yea….I need to tell my mom."

I was pretty sure Alexia was processing that for a moment…soon she spoke again. "…Are….are you actually talking to him….and he responds?"

"Yea. That's kind of what happens with certain hallucinations. Except…I usually don't talk to them..."

I held the phone away from my ear as Alexia squealed all fangirl like, "OH MAH GOSH. TELL HIM I SAID HI!"

I frowned at the phone, "HELL NO. HE ISNT EVEN REAL!"

"Ugh….you are so difficult sometimes, Katie….have a little fun!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea….I'm gonna call and tell my mom I'm coming over to your place….see you in a while."

And with that, I hung up the phone and dialed my mom's number. After informing her of where I would be, I put my shoes back on and left my room. As I walked down the hall, I turned to see Gamzee following me. I sighed but didn't say anything until I got outside and made sure no one was around.

"I guess you're coming with me?" I asked as he caught up with me.

He shrugged, "I don't think I've got myself a choice about getting all out and doing things."

I was a bit confused by his choice of words. "You…don't have a choice? Is that what you are saying?"

He nodded, "If you up and go somewhere, I have to follow."

"Alright…well tonight _we_ will be going over to one of my best friend's house." I said while looking up at him.

It was hard to believe that he was just a hallucination. He seemed so real…the way he acted…I was able to poke him…and it would feel as real as anything. I haven't 'known' him long….but I could see us as friends. IF HE WAS REAL THOUGH! Which he isn't. That is exactly what I kept telling myself. I wasn't about to get attached to him, then feel sad when I took my medicine and he disappeared.

"She the one you was talking to?" He asked while looking around outside. "I get to meet her?"

"Well…Yes and no. She _is_ the person I'm going to visit. And I'm pretty sure you can't meet her. She can't see you. Technically you aren't even real…you are something that came from my mind. I don't get that though because you're from a web comic called Homestuck…I have never read it. So…I don't even know how this happened."

I looked over towards him when he didn't answer. "Hello? Gamz? You die or something?" I mentally face palmed at the nickname I called him. _'Dammit! No nicknames! You'll only like him more…__**gosh idiot...' **_I frowned at the voice in my head.

"Huh? Oh yea…just thinking about what ya told me." He replied as he started to stare off into space again.

"Oh okay…?" I said as I wondered what he possibly could be thinking about.

After about several more minutes of silence, we crossed a street and headed up the walkway to Alexia's house. Her house wasn't too big…it was…about average sized. I knocked on the red door and waited for her. Suddenly the door jerked open and I was pulled inside. After catching myself from falling, I looked at Alexia strangely.

"What was that all about?"

"I duuuunnooo~ I guess I'm just excited…" She replied while looking around.

"Excited for?"

"Oh! Can't I just be excited about my friend being here?" she said while tilting her head. "Anyway…have you had dinner?"

I opened my mouth to reply.

"Good! I ordered pizza" Said Alexia as she led me downstairs to her basement.

"Yum! What kind?" I asked as we stepped into the darkness of her 'lair/room'

"I got a cheese pizza…and a pepperoni and sausage pizza. But enough about food. I HAVE BEEN THINKING!"

"You? THINKING? Shocker." I said while smirking slightly.

She laughed at my sarcasm and grabbed her red laptop, "Alright. You know what I got to thinking about?"

"No, what?" I asked as I sat on her bed and watched as Gamzee sat beside me.

"Well, you are seeing Gamzee, right?"

Gamzee smiled at being mentioned, "She sure as hell has been!"

I frowned and shushed him….earning an odd stare from Alexia. "Yes….and?"

"Uh…I was starting to wonder how? You said you never saw Gamzee before…never read Homestuck….so how does your mind know him? Or why is he here? I may or may not have the answer."

"OH! Me and Gam- Uh…I was just thinking about that on the way here." I said while looking down at my feet.

She smiled, "Hehe~ Well…what if he wasn't just your average hallucination? What if there was more to it?"

"What…do you mean?"

"I MEAN…WHAT IF HE REALLY ISN'T JUST A HALLUCINATION? WHAT IF…HE IS SECRETLY REAL…OR WE COULD GET HIM TO BE REAL!?"

I stared at her in silence. Yes she was my friend…and I knew she was crazy from the start….but now…she may just be COMPLETELY INSANE. OFF HER ROCKER. WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL HER. Either that…or she is so obsessed with Gamzee that she is becoming delusional…

"I….don't think that's possible." Was what I finally said.

She looked a little disappointed. "Well…I knew it was sort of a farfetched idea….but anything is possible….even miracles. If this happened though…would it be considered a miracle?"

I gave her an odd look while nodding my head. I looked over at Gamzee…I just noticed that he was being very quiet. I looked back at Alexia. "Okay. Just don't think I'm crazy when I do this."

She looked confused but understood in a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Gamzee.

He sorta nodded his head, "It's just that…I don't feel like a motherfuckin hallucination." He grinned a bit and looked at me, "What if that motherfucker is right? I sure as fuck wouldn't mind talking to other people."

"Ooooh I see how it is! Am I boring you?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"Huh? Oh no! I guess that didn't all sound too much like it did in my head. I all up and consider you one of my best bros!"

"Oh….? You just met me. And I yelled at you during our first conversation. You make No. Fucking. Sense."

I looked back over at my friend. She was smiling to herself. "You are talking to him aren't you~?"

"Yea, yea…about your idea. Did you have any actual plans for how it may work?" I felt somewhat stupid for asking…

She grinned, "You wanna try it? What made you change your mind?"

"Well…." I began, "I guess…uh…Gamzee." I felt even more stupid for listening to a hallucination.

She suddenly seemed serious. "Get the Faygo I sto-….bought….from my bag."

I nodded my head and got up. Looking around I finally found the rainbow striped bag beside her desk and reached inside. I grabbed the now somewhat warm drink and walked back over then handed it to her. "Okay? And…uh…what does this do?"

She took it and unscrewed the lid, "I'm just going by what I found on the internet." She handed back the Faygo. "Tell him to drink this."

"I don't think he can. And how the hell did you find something like this on the internet?"

"JUST DOOOO IT. And I don't even know….It just…happened."

"Whatever..." I said as I set the Faygo on the bed. "Can you like….drink this?" I asked while poking Gamzee.

Alexia just watched as nothing happened. To her it was nothing...but with my schizophrenia, It seemed as if he had actually drank some of it. Though I had a feeling it didn't really happen. Alexia was slightly wishing she could see what was going on…well with Gamzee that is.

We waited for a few moments…nothing happened. "Okay. So what was the point of that?" I asked.

"I dunno. Faygo is Faygo….it's awesomeness could have done something!" Alexia said while flailing her arms.

"Well nothing happened. I doubt anything would have happened no matter what we did."

Alexia sighed and stood up. "I guess…you're right…I think I heard the doorbell….Pizza must be here."

I also stood and we both headed upstairs. The rest of the night was full of pizza eating and talking about random stuff.

Throughout the whole night, I kept glancing over at the rather quiet Gamzee. He was just watching us. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. I yawned and looked over at the clock. It was almost three A.M.

"I think I'll go to bed…" I said while sitting down on the pile of blankets that we had brought into the room. I guess Alexia had also made that choice…because she laid down on her bed.

"Yea….night Kate…."

Moments later I could hear her snoring. '_How does she fall asleep so fast?!'_ I thought as I looked around. I had almost forgot about Gamzee until I felt him poke my shoulder. I froze….trying not to yell at him…then turned around. He was sitting beside me.

"If ya don't mind…I'm gonna motherfuckin sleep here." He said while lying on the blankets beside me.

"Uh….It's okay…I guess. Just don't get too close. Wait….can Hallucinations even sleep?"

He yawned, "I guess so…"

Soon…I was the only one awake. I laid down and got comfortable in the blankets. I pulled one over me and closed my eyes….eventually drifting off into sleep.

I guess I could say….the next morning would prove that miracles do indeed exist.

**If the ending seemed rushed….i am sooo sorry…I just have a bad headache. Um…also…I believe this chapter lacked description….well…it could have used more….imma sorry….but I will try harder next chapter. **


	4. Worst Idea Ever

**WAZZZUUUP? Glad people like my story still… ;^^ okay. So. My friend and I were brainstorming on what to do for this chapter…we figured out the beginning during lunch…so now I'm on my own for the ending of the chapter. I wonder how long this story will be…after this story…I feel sorta like writing a Gamzee and Tavros story ^^ I have been reading a bunch of humanstuck fics like that….so I have an idea for one already. ANYWAY….ON WITH THE STORY. (so sorry for it being so late…and also so short… ;-; I felt as if I needed to post something for you guys because of the log wait.)**

I woke up early to the sound of screaming. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. The first thing I saw was Gamzee covering his ears and Alexia having a fangirl seizure on her bed.

"Alexia! What are you doing?!" I asked completely confused.

"GAMZEE!" Was all she could manage to say as she pointed in his direction.

It took me a few moments to realize what she meant. She could see him. He was real.

"You mean…YOU CAN SEE HIM?" I said while jumping to my feet and going over to Gamzee. "Gamzee do you know what this means?"

He gave me a blank stare before answering, "Uh…I don't have to follow you around every motherfucking place you go?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Well…yea….but you are real! Either that or Alexia is going crazy too..."

Alexia frowned for a moment, "Well….hope not. LETS GO TEST IT OUT!"

I watched as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on over her t-shirt. She grabbed her bag and ran out of her room. Moments later she came back and grabbed Gamzee's hand.

"Imma drag you outside!" She said while proceeding to pull him along.

He gave me a 'help me' kind of look…but let her pull him away. I smirked and followed them upstairs and outside. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Alexia wait! If people see him…horns and all….how are they gonna react? People will call the police…they take him away…do hell knows what to him…and we never see him again!" I said while giving a worried expression.

All she does is smile. "Easy. We'll just say he is cosplaying. They ain't gonna know if we are lying!"

I gave this some thought and finally decided she was right…sorta. "Well…Alright. But it is YOUR fault if something happens. Got it?"

She nods her head and starts walking down her street. Eventually we end up in the Walmart parking lot. **(Why is it always Walmart?) **I looked around as we went through the sliding doors.

"Alexia…what is the plan exactly?"

She grabs a basket, "Well…I was thinking that we would get a bunch of stuff…then have Gamz pay for it, with my money of course, and if it is successful, then that means he is real!" She is smiling wide.

Gamzee tilts his head, "Isn't there easier ways to go about doing things?" He asks confused.

I nod my head and said quietly, "Yea…but just go with it."

It is awkward silence for several long moments. This is odd considering we have a Gamzee…and an Alexia…in the same fucking room. I turn to my left to see…no one. I quickly turn to my right to see the same. "Gamzee?" I say loudly. No reply. I ran up to Alexia…who was now quite far ahead of me, "Where is Gamzee?" I asked while stepping in front of her cart.

She stops immediately and looks around, "You lost him?!"

"Well, no…maybe. He wandered off…I don't see him around anywhere!"

**_meanwhile_ **

Gamzee wandered down a random aisle, ignoring some of the odd stares people were giving him. He continued all the way to the back of the store, almost walking past a giant shelf of Faygo. He stood there staring up at all the different flavors of the delicious drink. Eventually he reached up and grabbed a few bottles…and by a few…I mean a lot. He turned around to see one of the store workers staring over at him.

"Sir, you do know you have to pay for all that." He said while giving Gamzee a suspicious look.

Gamzee nodded his head, "They'll get motherfuckin paid for."

He turned to leave when the store dude… **(Let's give him a name. his name is now…Kevin) **When Kevin put a hand on Gamzee's shoulder. "And just how are they going to get paid for?" He asked while Gamzee turned his head.

"I told you they'd get paid for. I ain't about to lie to a motherfucker." Gamzee said, sounding slightly irritated.

It had been a rather long while since Gamzee had, had one of his sopor slime pies. Making him angry wasn't such a good idea.

"We'll just see about that." Said Kevin.

Gamzee watched as Kevin reached for the small radio like thing in his pocket. He was about to call for a security guard when he saw Gamzee had a juggling club in his hand; it seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Gamzee raised the club and swung it hard into the back of Kevin's neck. There was a loud sickening crack and blood. Blood everywhere.

**SO SORYY FOR THE SHORTNESS….I WANNA CRY. HOPE THIS WAS AN OKAY CHAPTER. IMMA SORRY. **


End file.
